The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an opening degree of a throttle valve of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to internal combustion engine for a motor vehicle.
It has been proposed to provide a motor control for a throttle valve for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle wherein a motor and a throttle valve are separately provided, and an output shaft of a rotor portion of the motor is connected to a throttle valve shaft of the throttle valve through coupling means, and wherein an opening degree of the throttle valve is changed in accordance with a swing movement of the output shaft of the motor.
This structure, however, necessitates a large number of elements and a large accommodating space and, by virtue of the number of elements, the number of manufacturing steps increases the raising of the overall manufacturing cost. Furthermore, by interposing the coupling means between the motor and the throttle valve it is possible that a sure torque transmission from the output shaft of the motor to the throttle valve shaft, and/or the throttle valve and/or the output shaft may not smoothly swing due to the difficulties in respect of precision of setting the throttle valve shaft and the output shaft of the motor.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention resides in providing a throttle valve control apparatus which is free from the drawbacks and the risk described above.
To this end, the present invention provides a throttle valve control apparatus in which a one-piece shaft includes a throttle valve shaft and the output shaft of the rotor portion of the motor.